


Rainbow Streamers and Red Velvet

by orchis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Hospital, Keith's Birthday 2018, M/M, Season 7 compliant, a drabble is exactly 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchis/pseuds/orchis
Summary: A small drabble for Keith's birthday. K/S.





	Rainbow Streamers and Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to A & K for their input. Happy birthday to our 'half feral orphan who loves knives.' :D

“You told everybody,” Keith said, after everyone but Shiro had left the hospital room. Even Krolia and Kosmo had gone out for a walk. All signs of the party had boiled down to a few pinned decorations and leftover cake on the bedside table.

“Of course,” Shiro replied. He was sitting by the window, the sun setting behind him. Shiro and sunsets were one and the same in Keith’s head, making his heart expand and press painfully against his ribcage, the sky a canvas of purples, pinks and tangerines. Shiro’s smile, though, was warmer than any colour. “Happy birthday, Keith.”


End file.
